All Good Things...
by Siuil
Summary: "You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil 20 years ago..." This is that story.
1. On and on we seemed to go

Status: In progress

Author's Comments: Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters in this story belong to Capcom. This is my first DMC story. I just had to write something, so I started with something I knew I could write. Childhood vocabulary. 

****

All Good Things...

A 5 year old boy wearing pale blue pajamas lay in his bed, smiling up at an amulet he was holding above his head. It's gold chain shimmered in the light cast from the ceiling lamp. His bright blue eyes sparkled, contrasting with the deep red of the jewel mounted on the necklace. 

'_If I cross my eyes, it looks kinda like a big smiley face...' _

From his position on the top bunk, he could lift up his legs, and pretend he was walking on the ceiling. The boy lay the jewel down on his face, right on the middle of his forehead, pulling the chain up over his head. 

'_I'm gonna make sure it never gets a scratch on it...'_

**"_Hey Vergil!_" **A small voice whispered from the doorway to the room. Vergil ignored it.

"Lookie what I got!" The same voice commanded, excitement clear in his tone. Virgil looked down. And back up. And down again.

**"Are you CRAZY?!" ** Vergil shouted, the necklace slipping around his neck as he shot up.

A small boy with the same white hair and blue eyes and pajamas as Vergil was grinning insanely up at him. He too had a necklace with a red amulet on it. In his hands he held a massive sword. A sword that was *supposed* to be hanging over the fireplace, and to never be played with. Or even touched. He held it by the hilt, pointing downward, it's length almost towering over the delinquent's mussed up head.

"Shhh! You don't want Mommy to hear, do you?!" He held his finger up to his mouth, motioning silence.

"....Dante....what are you gonna do...?" Vergil asked, his voice becoming nervous, and worry appearing in his eyes.

Dante sat down cross legged on the floor, propping the sword between his feet by the hilt. "I'm gonna get rid of the underworld, just like Daddy wanted to do!" He smiled widely, closing his eyes, satisfied with his idea.

Vergil on he other hand, wasn't. "And just how do you plan on doing that...?" He asked sarcastically, a skeptical look on his face. "Mommy wouldn't even let you hit that mean kid next door with a stick."

*************************************************************************************

_"I'll do it when I get older..."_

A beautiful blond woman was walking into the living room from the kitchen. The boys had played in the mud again, and left brown foot prints all over the white linoleum. Grateful for a break, she was about to head for the bathroom to take a shower, when she noticed something missing......

_"Not if Mommy takes the Force Edge away from you. Again."_

There was a very noticeable empty space over the fireplace. Her late husband's sword was supposed to adorn that wall. Unless....

_"She won't notice this time. She'll be too distracted by the mud pie in the refrigerator."_

Dante was supposed to be playing by the window... But when she checked, there was no one there. Sword missing.... Dante missing...

"Dante, she's gonna know you've got it. You may as well just give it back to her."

Eva snapped her fingers and smiled. So her little ornery one had taken it again. That Dante... what was a mother to do...

*************************************************************************************

"No. I've still got a mission to do." Dante said, grabbing the hilt, and raising it slightly.

Vergil hopped down from the bunk bed. "That's gonna be hard when you're in time-out for the rest of your life."

Dante got a far away look in his eyes. "I'm gonna fight dragons, and save princesses, just like Daddy.."

Vergil approached the sword, and lightly ran his finger along the blade. "I'm pretty sure Daddy was a different kind of Knight...." He commented distractedly. 

"You mean he didn't wear armor? Boy, those dragons probably didn't know what hit 'em!" Dante said excitedly.

"No... I mean... Mommy said Daddy fought things _worse_ than dragons...." Vergil replied, his young face solemn.

Dante looked down. "I know... I know what Daddy was...." His face held a melancholic look. "But that only makes me wanna fight more...and someday become...." 

Vergil was wary. Dante wasn't usually so subdued.

"... The Legendary Dark Knight **_Dante_**!" Dante shouted, raising the sword up high, as if to confirm his declaration.

"You dork!" Vergil yelled back, holding Dante's head down. "You couldn't hurt a fly!" 

"Lemme go Vergil! You're just jealous!" Dante growled, while trying to avoid Vergil's hand on his head.

"Did you get hit in the head by a rock!? I bet you couldn't even beat a _little _dragon!" Vergil said, while trying to give Dante a noogy.

"I bet I could!" Dante replied, now grinning.

"Bet ya can't!"

"But before that I'm gonna get YOU!" Dante giggled. Then he stopped. Vergil had let him go.

The boy was looking out their bedroom window. There was a bright light in the sky. It enveloped the entire room. A terrifying, red, pulsating light. An evil light. Lives were about to be changed. _Forever._

__


	2. but you don't know what you've got

****

Part 2

Vergil peered out the window. It looked like the moon was red. Red! Vergil had never seen a moon like that before. Something touched his ankle. "What Dante?" He heard a weird noise behind him. "What!?" No response. Dante grabbed his ankle. He swiftly turned around. WHAT?!"

But it wasn't Dante. It was something else. His eyes widened in shock. Something _scary_.

Dante was watching the whole thing. He was too frightened to even move. It was a tall, electric blue thing, with wings that made it look like a giant bat. But then it changed. It morphed it's wings into arms, and the bottom half of it's body sprouted legs. But the scariest thing about it was, there was a huge, big red eye in the middle of it's face. 

Vergil realized before Dante did, that it wasn't looking at him. It was looking at Dante. It towered over Dante, it's arms outstretched. It's one piercing eye looked like it was beginning to glow. What _was_ this thing!? "DANTE! It's trying to get you!" Vergil screamed, not knowing what else to do. "MOMMY!"

"Wha....." Was all Dante could stammer, as the electric monster menaced him.

*************************************************************************************

That light. She knew that light. It had appeared suddenly in the sky, as if by will. She'd only seen that light once in her life, on a night she would never forget. The night Sparda left. Her loving husband. As he lay in their bed dying, the baby boys tucked away into their cribs, he told her that he knew his boys would grow up to be strong. Like her. She remembered holding his hand, feeling the calluses brought on by centuries of battle. The way his eyes sparkled when he was happy. His cocky smirk whenever he was right about something. His purposeful, determined gait whenever he was worried. The manacle he wore. But the saddest thing was, he would never get to see the boys grow up. He wouldn't teach them how to play baseball, or ride a bike. Or even how to fight. Sparda had made sure to teach her how to use Luce and Ombra, but even she knew that guns wouldn't stand a chance against the stronger horrors of the Underworld. So he'd taught her how to handle a sword. The Force Edge was his "namesake" as he called it, but she never understood why. Until one day as they were sparring with wooden swords, he'd stopped her and and pulled something out of his pocket.

__

"I have something for you Eva." Sparda said, a slight smile on his lips.

"I should hope it's not a trick to lower my defenses." Eva replied, grinning up at him.

"I'm afraid not. It's something that I want you to always carry with you." He opened his hand, and in it was a beautiful red amulet, attached to a gold chain.

"Oh Sparda! It's beautiful! Where did you get it?" She whispered, as he carefully put the chain around her neck.

"From my mother." He pulled out an identical amulet out of his other pocket. "And I got this one from my father." 

"B-but... weren't your parents...devils?" Eva asked hesitantly.

"Well, of course. But they were different. My father had seen the pain of humanity. He knew that to some, the Underworld would be a welcome nightmare to replace the horrors they faced here. That's why I had to fight to save it. That's why I'm here with you. Even now, I consider it a blessing to have a father who felt sympathy. Many down there, legions even, feel that humans are worse than anything you can find in the Underworld. But," He smiled softly, "Let's not talk about that right now. I love you, Eva, and I want you to know that no matter what, I'm always with you..." 

Eva hadn't learned until much later the *true* secret of the amulets. That once they came together, the Force Edge would transform into Sparda. He'd said that in a way, the amulets were her like love. Strong enough to transform even the weakest into the most fearsome force imaginable.

_ ****_

"Oh Sparda...." Eva sighed, a small tear trickling out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, she heard a loud, static like noise coming from the boys' bedroom. 

**__**

"Dante! It's trying to get you! MOMMY!"

Eva whipped around. The light. The boys. She'd forgotten. Dashing towards their room, as her hand closed around the door knob, an electric shock shot down her spine. Jumping back in surprise, she noticed the static noise was startlingly loud now. It wasn't constant, and in between bursts she could hear Dante and Vergil's voices yelling. That bastard had sent something to hurt her babies. If Mundus thought she would give up that easily, he must have forgotten she had domesticated the most powerful devil in existence. Mothers _never _give up.

*************************************************************************************

"....Dante! Get outta the way!" Vergil screamed at his twin brother as the 'blue man' tried to slice him with his arm. Dante dodged it, and lunged at the 'blue man' with the Force Edge. 

"Get lost, ya big jerk!"

The monster easily moved out of the way, and Dante's momentum carried him across the room until he landed beside Vergil on the ground.

"Whaddya doing!? Are you nuts!? You can't hurt that thing! It's made of electricity or something!" Vergil muttered, as he helped his brother up. 

"I know...." Dante whispered, carefully watching the monster. It appeared to be a bit confused. Or maybe it was just playing with them. Either way, it still hadn't turned around since Dante had tried to attack it. "I'll bet that Daddy fought this guy before. I mean, look at his shape. It looks kind of like Daddy does in those pictures, only bluer. Maybe he knows what Woozy is..." The creature still hadn't turned around. It was getting on Dante's nerves. Just standing there like that, you'd think it had forgotten about them.

"Hey, dumbo, look over here!" Dante shouted, trying to get it's attention.

"Dante, no! You're so stupid sometimes!" The creature began to slowly turn around. "Now what?! Are ya gonna poke it to death!?" Vergil yelled, nearly in hysterics.

The plasma began to stretch out again, his wings slowly sprouting out of his back. Suddenly, a one of it's arms shot out and sliced Dante across the chest. Luckily he had been paying close attention to it's movements, and had stumbled back a little, so the wound was only shallow. It didn't matter though. It would heal soon anyway.

Even so, Vergil got freaked out. He could picture the monster slicing his brothers head off, and Dante's body falling to the ground. **"MOMMY!" **He yelled, louder than anything in his life.

Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open, and his mother stepped in. She quickly threw something bluish into the face of the 'blue man.' "Boys, come on." She commanded as the creature began making horrible noises. Dante and Vergil ran towards her, and she let them out, blocking the doorway with her body. Turning towards them, her voice softened, seeing the terror on their little faces.

"Now listen. I want you to go run down the street to the gas station, and take Woozy with you. Tell the person at the counter that you're being robbed, and to call the police. If you run into anything else on the way out, just throw this at it," She handed each of them an orb with blue liquid in it, "and keep going."

Dante looked up at her. "But what about you, Mommy? Aren't you coming with us...?"

Eva slowly shook her head. "If I go, who will clean up this mess?" She asked, nodding towards their now splintered bedroom door. She was trying to make the boys feel better, but they were too smart for that.

Understandably, Dante got a very angry look on his face. "If you're not going, then I'm not going! Let _Vergil_ go! I'm not gonna just leave you here with that thing!"

Vergil stood silent. He was the mature one. He had to stay strong for Dante. Eva gently cupped Dante's face with her hands. "Oh honey. I'll be fine. Your father taught me how to defend myself. And I know you can too, but right now, I would feel a lot better if I knew that you and Vergil were safe. Now go. And don't look back. Never look back." She finished, kissing both of them on their foreheads. "Go."

The creature's screams had subsided, signaling that it would be royally pissed about the holy water. Vergil grabbed Dante's arm, and practically dragged him and the Force Edge away from their mother's side.

After Eva was sure the boys were out of earshot, she turned back to the plasma in their bedroom. "Alright you jackass, if you want them you're going to have to go through me first." She shouted, throwing her arms wide.

*************************************************************************************

Vergil led Dante through the dining room, and past the fireplace. As they ran into the hallway, the floor began to get hot, and smoke rose from in between the wooden floor boards. Ignoring it, Vergil finally reached the living room, and threw the front door open, to reveal a blindingly red light.

**_"There you are. I've been waiting for you" _**A terrifyingly loud, deep, distorted voice said, as they ran onto the front porch. Looking up into the sky, they saw three huge red triangle shaped lights, pulsating, as if alive. Behind them was a huge warp looking thing, swirling with colors.

**_"I told Sparda he would regret crossing me. And so it begins......"_**

**__**


End file.
